


The one who started accident

by Princessofthedogs



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alistair has two daughters, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Rape, story brought back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessofthedogs/pseuds/Princessofthedogs
Summary: Hiro and Averi and the rest gang go set off to find the person who started the accident. I don't own Big Hero 6. I just own my OC. It's alternative universe story where Alistair has two daughters. It contains rape but happy ending
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Original Female Character(s), Robert Callaghan/Original Female Character(s)





	The one who started accident

**Author's Note:**

> I brought the story back because I re-edit

“Sugarbell!” a girl chase after her. Aw look guys it’s a little dog, Fred starting petting her. “Why is there a dog in here?” Wasabi said. “There you are Sugar bell!” She grins. LIs this your dog?” Hiro picked her up and gave her back. Yes it is, she happily nodded.

The girl turned pink. When she saw him. Thank you, she smiles. Well I better go now before my dad gets papa bear style now, she smirks. The girl off to her father. Hey Hiro you have a girlfriend now, Tadashi teased him. 

“Dude she’s not my girlfriend!” They laughed. “Averi where were you?” Her father asked her. I was playing with Sugar Bell. The man sighed and shook his head at his daughter. “Have you seen your sister?” No I haven’t seen her but I think she’s with Niko that in that show class right now. “Niko,   
what is your project?” She asked.

“A talking device for a dog or cat!” He said with a smirk. “Wow that’s pretty cool!” She said. I made four for your sister, he smirked. Thanks. “How’s things with you and your dad going?” She sighed at him. Not so good…. Ever since I told him that I wanted to be a fashion designer instead of being part of his business. He was so mad. He didn’t talk to me for awhile. Well that’s a bummer, he frowned. Good evening Mr Sato. 

Good evening to you too, Professor. “Is this your girlfriend!” He smirked. “No! He shook his head. She just my best friend!” He turned red. “By the way, Professor Callaghan did you know that my best friend’s dad is here to see the show case tonight?” He said. 

“Really? What is your dad’s name?” She didn’t answer. Oh come on Luanne don’t be shy, Niko was smiling. Fine, she groaned. My dad’s name is Alistair Krei. He didn’t answer but with look at her unpleasantly. 

Well goodbye Niko. I better go hide from my dad because if sees me sketching from my fashion design ideas he will be mad, she winks. She walks away. Isn’t she great, he has feelings for her. 

After Hiro’s show case…

“Alistair Krei!” Hiro said. Hi Hiro, she smiles. Hey you’re that girl from earlier, Tadashi said. My name is Averi Krei, she smiled big. “He’s your dad!” She nods with giggle. “May I?” He asked. Extraordinary. I want your microbots at Krei Tech. Shut up, Hiro said. 

Mr. Krei is right. Your microbots are an inspired piece of tech. You can continue to develop them, or can sell them to a man who’s only guided by his family’s self interest.

“I don’t care about money! Who do you think you are, man?! You’re just a crazy old man!” Hiro quietly laughs. Callaghan gave her nasty look. “Averi!” Her dad gave her a warning. 

I’m so sorry Robert about my daughter what she had told you. You should tech your daughter some manners. She growls. I appreciate the offer, Mr. Krei, but they’re not for sale.

I though you were smarter then that. Robert. Mr. Krei. By the way you did good, she whispered. “AVERI!” She jumps when rises his voice. Coming.

Hiro saw Averi being yelled by her dad. 

Outside…

Welcome to nerd school, nerd. “Excuse me Hiro?” She taps his shoulder. Hey Averi, your dad is not trying steal my microbots, he smirks. He wished, she chuckles. I’m here to give you my phone number, she smiles. Looks like you got a girlfriend now, Tadashi smirked. Hiro gave him a serious look.

Back in inside…

“Mr. Callaghan?” She frowns. He grabs her arm and covers her mouth.

Back at outside...

But don’t tell my dad, ok, she winks. He will be mad if gave a boy my phone number… Not until a fire starts. 

“Are you ok?” Tadashi asked. I’m ok. But Professor Callaghan is still in there. “Luanne! My daughter is in there! Mr. Krei you can’t back for her, she probably… The driver said to him. “No, she can’t be just she can’t!” He starts to painc.

“My sister is in there!” Averi yelled. “What is your sister’s name?” She tells Tadashi. Her name is Luanne. Hiro looks at her hurt.

Luanne and Callaghan’s is in there. “Tadashi, no!” Hiro yells.

His secret hideout…

“Where are we?” She frowns. He pushed her into a room and locks the door. “Mr.Callaghan, why did you locked the door?” He had a devilish smile knowing what he’s planning. His revenge. He steps in front of her. I know what your planning to do to me, she was trembling.

Smart girl, he smirked. “But why do you want to rape me?” She shakily asked. Don’t know I think I should… He kissed her on lips and pushing her to the wall.. Siding her dress off. Everything off else. Leaving her bare.

She took a deep breath and tears coming down her face. “Why are you doing this?” She asked again. “You really want to know why?” She nods slowly. I’m taking you away from your dad, he snarled. 

Because of him I will never see my daughter again one day I will get my revenge. Like today. “You’re a psychopath!” He smacked her on face. 

Lay down on the bed. Never, she grits her teeth. Well I guess I kill your dad and your sister is going to be left alone, he shrugs his shoulders. You wouldn’t, she cried. 

Do what I say then. Fine… She did what she was told. Good girl, he smirked. She hears him unbuckles his belt, she closed her eyes. She felt his cock inside of her. She felt him laying on her. She opens her widened eyes. She screamed.

He pulled out, smirking at her. He pushes in again. She had tears in her eyes. They were breathing hard. He planted his seeds and raping for the rest of night.

Back at Averi’s house…

Mr. Krei I think you had too much of wine. No I didn’t, he snarls. Just leave it in here, he waved his hand. Alistair, your daughter wants to see you. Don’t you remember my daughter is died in that accident, Mom… You have a other daughter that’s alive and safe. “Oh Averi…?” The older lady said. 

Bring her in, he smiled. Dad, I was wondering if you’re were ok, she frowned. I’m fine… You don’t look fine it’s looks like you’re drunk. He smirked. You know Averi it’s dangerous world out there… “It is?” She frowns. I was thinking that you be safer inside the mansion where it’s safe… 

“WHAT!” She shouted. I want you to be safe. She growled.


End file.
